


kyungsoo and kuya coffee bean

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Filipino, Filipino!au, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tagalog, Tagalog!au, wala na akong maisip na tag
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: soon to be newly grad kyungsoo just wanted a job but who can say no to the jongin kim?





	1. job hunting ni kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> kaisoo content ahead. enjoy?

tumatagaktak yung pawis ni kyungsoo.

 

even though makati is a great place to stroll around, the hot weather makes it unbearable for him to enjoy the city na full of tall establishments and cute young businessmen na labas pasok ng starbucks and coffee bean.

 

hindi rin naeenjoy ni kyungsoo yung araw na ‘to because nakakailang we are going to call you in 2 weeks because that’s most likely the statement you’ll receive if you are rejected for the work you are applying for (kasi medyo in demand yung field niya sa banks).

 

kaya while he is waiting for the stop signal to come for him to be able to cross the other side of the road, nilabas ni kyungsoo yung puting towel niya from his black sling bag at nagpunas ng pawis while his brown envelope is currently nakaipit sa kili-kili niya.

 

 

yung goal kasi ngayon ni kyungsoo is to apply for two jobs. one, related sa accountancy work and dapat sa bank siya magtr-trabaho and two, call center. kung ano man ang nauna, tatanggapin na niya.

 

 

kyungsoo is not in a hurry to find a job because of financial problems and the likes. his parents said that he could pursue grad school right after his graduation from college but the boy had other plans in his mind. he wants to find a job on his own (kasi his dad has connections kaya easy lang siya makahanap ng job) na he could say na pinagpawisan niyang i-earn, just like how he is feeling right now.

 

pero pinagpapawisan lang siya ngayon, wala pa siyang trabaho.

 

and for experience filler daw yung magiging job niya sa resume niyang gawa from canva templates.

 

 

nakatawid ng matiwasay si kyungsoo and decided to stop by at the nearest ucc café he saw. nauuhaw na daw siya and is craving for something sweet aside from the le minerale water bottle he consumed for the past few hours from family mart. so he sat down and scrolled through his phone. first day palang naman ni kyungsoo sa job hunting niya so chill lang. he still doesn’t feel defeated despite of the two rejections he had received.

 

two in the afternoon na rin kasi and medyo uwing-uwi na siya. mainit talaga like _legit._ naka yellow longsleeve na polo pa naman siya and nakatuck-in yun sa black niyang trousers. ang nakakahinga nalang ata na part ng body niya is yung ankles niya because he is wearing his black oxford shoes made in marikina.

 

but kyungsoo said to himself na _sige, last na ‘to. kung hindi mag-work, balik nalang ako ulit._

 

so he stood up and walked out of the café then he sprayed his class a niyang jo malone perfume from greenhills para fresh pa rin siya.

 

 

kyungsoo is originally from cavite. his mom works as a grade school teacher in a public school and his dad’s work is something related to photocopy and printing manufacturing. sakto lang silang pamilya. nakakakain ng tatlo or apat na beses sa isang araw, nahuhulugan yung tuition fee ni kyungsoo sa ust, at masaya naman sila.

 

but kyungsoo lives in krus na ligas near sa diliman area. nandoon kasi yung tita niya and si kuya junmyeon at nag-offer na _dito nalang tumira si kyungsoo para malapit lang siya kahit papaano. maghugas lang siya ng pinggan at maglaba ng sarili niyang mga damit, okay na._

 

 

his tita is very nice as well as his son na very maputi and mukhang bunny. nakagraduate na rin si kuya junmyeon as a business ad major na nakakuha ng full scholarship sa ateneo pero parang tinatamad pa atang magtrabaho.

 

chicks ng barangay nila and ng ateneo si kuya junmyeon pero hindi maintindihan ni kyungsoo kung bakit single pa ito.

 

 

close rin siya kay jongdae. mabait. laging naka-sando. tambay doon sa gym ng krus na ligas called  _gulod’s gym._ affordable raw kesa sa gold’s gym at hulugan mo lang ng 10 pesos yung treadmill, may 10 minutes ka nang takbo.

 

laging heartbroken din siya (according to kyungsoo's assumptions). yung may banda tapos maririnig mo yung _♫ ...saying na sayang talaga ♫_ na song every sunday? siya yun. rinig sa likod ng maginhawa yung birit niyang paulit-ulit.

 

mukhang gago, pero running for latin honors si jongdae at malapit na ring sumablay.

 

 

kyungsoo’s last stop is jp morgan chase. land of the rich businessmen and open minded sa business (note: hindi frontrow). medyo high standard yung hinahanap nila ditong mga employees pero wala namang hiya si kyungsoo pag dating sa mga ganito so he stepped into the building and gave it a shot.

 

“good afternoon, ser.” sabi ni kuya guard na may hawak na drumstick according to kyungsoo’s knowledge. “pa-open nalang po yung bag for checking tapos bigyan ko kayo ng visitor’s pass.”

 

kyungsoo obliged kuya guard’s request and after that, he went to the information desk and asked where the human resource department is because well, he is here to apply for a job.

 

he was instructed to head to the 4th floor and meet a secretary there to entertain him. he was given a form to fill-up. after he’s done with everything he waited until this tall cute guy with a coffee bean cup on hand greeted him a “good afternoon po!”

 

buti nalang dere-deretso yung lakad ni kuya coffee bean after he greeted him because napatunganga nalang si kyungsoo sa nakita niya.

 

matangkad, moreno, magalang, manners maketh man.

 

hindi naalis yung tingin ni kyungsoo sa kanya kahit pasakay na ng elevator si kuya coffee bean which he noticed when he was waiting for the door to close. kuya coffee bean gave him a smile and waved at him and _wow_ , kyungsoo thought.

 

 

_shet. wag ako. please._

 

 

kyungsoo’s level of karupokan ranges from moderate to high level. no matter how he tries to hide that he is kilig on the inside, his cheeks that turn into the shade of a tomato says otherwise. he easily gets flustered and he just hopes that kuya coffee bean didn’t notice his marupok side.

 

 

meet kuya coffee bean.

 

brown hair, tanned complexion, mahaba ang legs at entire katauhan. palangiti si kuya at kahit hindi ka niya kilala, pagbubuksan ka ng pinto kapag sabay kayong lalabas. maganda rin ang vroom vroom, naka bmw. ang palpak lang sa kanya is lagi siyang late, pero nadadaan niya naman sa charms niya para makalusot siya dun sa boss niyang madadaldal na rectangle yung smile.

 

when kyungsoo saw him, he was very late for work. consider it as half day na at babawi nalang daw siya today sa overtime.

 

 

why late si kuya coffee bean? may car exhibition last night sa circuit makati. hot yung cars and hot yung mga babes from r-breezy.

 

and oo, kuya coffee bean saw how kyungsoo was flustered after he gave him a flashing dashing smile.

 

 

narinig ni sir rectangle smile yung katok sa kanyang pinto.

 

“jusq.” as in _jusq with a q_ ang naging whine ni sir na ngayon ay ready na sa daks na papasok sa kanyang office. hindi naman naiinis si sir but he had to pretend na he is frustrated because masasanay si kuya coffee bean na lagi siyang late.

 

 

pero si sir talaga yung may kasalanan kung bakit chillax lang si kuya cb, ganito kasi yung nangyayari:

 

 

“sir baekhyun, jongin po.” sabi ni kuya cb na ngayon ay may name na which is jongin from the other side of the door.

 

“pasok!” sir baekhyun said. eto na, frustrated si sir. pero hindi talaga. excited siyang makita yung hapit na hapit na pants ni jongin especially the center of his universe, yung bakat niyang tender juicy.

 

“good afternoon, sir baekhyun.” jongin said in an attentive manner para iwas sermon which baekhyun smirked in satisfaction because _i like it when you call me sir talaga._

 

“what’s the reason why you are late this time, jongin kim?”

 

“sir, i had a fever last night. i really had no plans to come this afternoon but i’ve been late for 2 consecutive weeks so i kind of thought that i could make it up for it today.” nag-english na si jongin para authentic yung excuse.

 

“and i will extend my time by doing overtimes this following week, sir.” he continued.

 

 

in sir baekhyun’s position as a boss, he should be strict when it comes to punctuality

 

but jongin kim is jongin kim, daks is daks, end of discussion.

 

 

“well in that case,” baekhyun leaned in his chair and jongin thought na _ah, he’s buying it_.

 

“are you feeling well na ba?”

 

“slight okay naman na, sir. pwede na po.”

 

“jongin kim, uwi ka muna, pagaling ka muna. in this company we don’t settle for pwede na, okay? now shoo. i have work to do.”

 

“sige po sir. thank you po!” jongin unleashed the beast which is his smile and baekhyun almost moaned at the sight but he shrugged it off and focused his eyes on the screen na hindi naman talaga work related yung laman but “How to Make Your Man Feel Good in Bed: 10 Tips” by cosmopolitan magazine.

 

jongin was so close to the door but his boss said “wait lang. bring these papers sa conference room muna then you can go.”

 

jongin took the folders, said goodbye to sir baekhyun and shut the door.

 

“pasalamat ka dilf ka or else bawas na sweldo mo.” sir baekhyun sneered. “hay nako mga lalaki talaga.”

 

pero gustong gusto naman niya.

 

 

kyungsoo unzipped his black sling bag and tinago na niya yung ballpen niyang hbw as he patiently waited for his name to be called. when he finally heard it, the secretary in charge at the desk pointed him to head towards the conference room so they could start the interview with the hr manager.

 

kyungsoo entered the conference room with a smile and an oozing smell of his class a jo malone perfume which the interviewer nodded in awe because _wow, he smells good._ a point for good impression.

 

 

buti nalang nag-last yung class a niyang perfume kasi yung mga hindi authentic most likely to fade within minutes or hour lang so ayun, yay for kyungsoo.

 

 

“take a seat.” as mister yixing zhang (as stated on the wooden placard ganern oo alam niyo na yun, yun may name sa harapan ng table) checked his filled up form and resume.

 

“mister do, tell me why you want to work for this company.”

 

“i want to work for this company because this institution is well known in the world and as a graduate of accountancy, i would like to be a part of history by offering my skills and knowledge to further develop what it wants to develop.”

 

 

fortunately for kyungsoo, mabait naman si mister zhang especially for newly grads. why not give them a chance nga naman and if they don’t meet the standards for the job, simple lang naman mang kick-out.

 

 

and his impression of kyungsoo is great especially that his simple question brought something that is fully convincing to comprehend. so ayun, after a few simple questions, wala nang patumpik-tumpik pa, hired na si kyungsoo.

 

 

“you're hired!"

 

"talaga po...?" hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na magulat sa mga pangyayari because sobrang bilis, he can't keep up with the kardashians.

 

"can you start by next week?”

 

“yes!” hindi naman excited si kyungsoo, ano? which mister zhang is actually fine with it because that’s normal for people who got accepted and kyungsoo is cute so yay ulit for him.

 

“okay. i guess we are done?” mister z offered his hand to which kyungsoo held and shook it. medyo tight yung grip kasi excited si kyungsoo, natawa nalang siya.

 

 

kyungsoo walked out from the conference room with a smile plastered on his face and nakasalubong niya si guy from elevator (jongin).

 

medyo nagstop yung beat ng heart niya kasi _ayan nanaman siya, ang gwapo talaga_.

 

“uy, it’s you!” kyungsoo looked at the back to see that no one is there except for him but medyo tanga siya so he pointed at himself and said, “ako?”

 

“yeah!” jongin chuckled.

 

 _ay ang ganda ng chuckle niya_ , marupok!kyungsoo said to himself.

 

“galing kang conference room so i’m assuming you applied for a job?”

 

“ay, oo, hehe.” napangiti nanaman si jongin kasi sobrang cute ni kyungsoo and ang liit pa niya, and mabango. plus yung _hehe_ sa end ng sagot niya, another yay for kyungsoo talaga.

 

“did you get it?”

 

“yeah, i did!” kyungsoo cheered and medyo nagdrop down yung excitement niya which turned into hiya kasi his voice echoed through the hall.

 

yung ngiti ni jongin, mehn, ang laki na talaga. crush na ata niya ‘to.

 

“see you around then?”

 

“sure…?” kyungsoo happily excused himself to head home na kasi he couldn’t wait to announce it to the whole krus na ligas squad what happened today but jongin said “uy!” and napatalikod nanaman si kyungsoo.

 

“oh?”

 

“i never got your name.”

 

“ah,”

 

 

in kyungsoo’s side, eto yung mga simula ng mga romantic movies eh. nagsisimula sa mga pangalan tapos see you around ganun. medyo hindi pa siya ready teka at _type ata ako netong lalaking ‘to. ano ba universe. hinay hinay lang sa blessings._

 

 

of course, kailangan maganda ang screetime ni kyungsoo. if he had long hair, he would surely tuck it in behind his ear pero hindi, nakaundercut si kyungsoo.

 

“it’s kyungsoo. yours?”

 

“jongin. jongin kim.”

 

_james bond naman pala ‘tong si jongin._

 

“sige. i have to go na. kain tayo minsan lunch ah?”

 

“sure!”

 

 _agad agad? lunch agad?_ kyungsoo agrees naman. kyungsoo wants to slap himself for making that sure as an enthusiastic response which he told himself na hinay hinay lang ang pagkarupok.

 

but the question is, will jongin’s time management make the cut?


	2. wrong flex of auto, jongin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tangina ni jongin, according to kyungsoo.

nakauwi na ng krus na ligas si kyungsoo. medyo mag ga-gabi na rin pero merong commotion sa labas ng kanilang bahay.

 

si kuya junmyeon.

 

_oh my god._

 

“bayaran mo kaya yung utang mo bago ka umutang ulit? ang laki na ng utang mo oh!” i-emphasis niyo sa imagination niyo yung tinuturo ni kuya junmyeon yung listahan ng utangerz ng kanyang tindahan sa pagmumukha ni chanyeol.

 

“pero kuya, kailangan na ng nanay ko yung toyo sige na kuya, please?” tuloy tuloy yung pag-plead ni chanyeol, the #1 league of legends boy ng krus na ligas.

 

“sa iba ka nalang mangutang!”

 

“kuya, ayaw na akong pautangin, eh! sige na please? wala kaming ulam ngayong gabi, please?”

 

“bakit ayaw ka nang pautangin?” tanong ni kuya junmyeon na medyo naawa na pero mehn, malaki na talaga yung utang ni chanyeol baka i-ninja nanaman siya.

 

 

naruto fan kasi. nuts on watching hentai and sakura x sasuke edited videos.

 

 

“malaki na po yung… utang ko… sa kanila…” chanyeol sighed in defeat. mukhang wala nang maiuulam sila chanyeol ngayong gabi. malalaman pa ng nanay niyang malaki na talaga yung utang ni chanyeol.

 

but kuya junmyeon is very mabait, mind you. he doesn't say to his mom na may utang na yung anak niyang puro "kuya/ate, palista pong pancit canton" at mabait naman si chanyeol. walang record ng yosi or anything. makulit nga lang. 

 

“sige na nga.” sabi ni kuya junmyeon which chanyeol smiled so wide medyo creepy na. “basta bayaran mo muna yung utang ko, kahit wag ka nang magbayad dun sa iba.”

 

“opo!”

 

“tandaan mo ‘tong araw na ‘to chanyeol. ako nagpakain sayo ngayon.” huling hirit ni kuya junmyeon sabay bigay ng pakete ng datu puti toyo sauce.

 

“thank you kuya! cute cute mo talaga!” lambing ni chanyeol sabay takbo sa bahay nila.

 

 

kyungsoo saw all of it and thought _baka eto nga yung dahilan kung bakit single si kuya junmyeon?_

 

“kuya, home na po ako.” kyungsoo’s voice is medyo mahina baka galit pa si kuya junmyeon at baka ma-tito badang siya kapag medyo confident with a heart.

 

“oh, andito ka na!” bati ni kuya junmyeon kay kyungsoo habang nagaayos ng mga bote ng sarsi. “may trabaho ka na?”

 

“opo, kuya!” sabi ni kyungsoo with a smile. sa hinaba-haba nga naman ng nilakad niya, two rejections from a call center and other business corporation tapos mabigat pa yung sling bag niyang laman ay white bimpo, wallet, powerbank niyang galing miniso and yung dalawa niyang hbw pen na black and blue. his day was productive naman.

 

 

infairness, kuya junmyeon and his mother’s sari-sari store is no ordinary. in fact, it’s the most tinatangkilik na tindahan sa krus. very updated and may sariling strategy of running the business brought to you by your business ad major and their house ay narenovate na because of its ikinaunlad over the past few years.

 

 

“that’s good! saan naman yan?”

 

nilabas ni kyungsoo yung folded niyang brown envelope and bimpo from his sling bag at umupo sa bakanteng upuan near junmyeon’s pwesto. “jp morgan, kuya.”

 

napalingon si junmyeon sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. “gago? big time!”

 

“ah, eh, hehe.” ngiti ni kyungsoo na ngayon ay hindi na nakatuck in yung pants niya and the first two buttons of his polo are now unbuttoned. “swinerte lang siguro.”

 

 

kuya junmyeon is a proud kuya and he wishes that the same thing will happen to him but may plano kasing mag-abroad si junmyeon sa dubao. he will work there and somehow, he’ll bring his father home with him. after that, he plans to stay in the philippines for the rest of his life para complete na sila ng family niya.

 

 

hindi kasi makauwi yung tatay niya. may contract pa and half ng sweldo niya ipinapadala sa pilipinas so onti lang ang naiipon para makauwi. his father’s priority is for the kims to have a great life in the philippines but junmyeon insists that he will do anything in order to give back by means of working his ass once his goal is finished, na maramdaman man lang ng tatay niya kung paano ma-spoil after working for years because junmyeon knows he deserves it.

 

but for now, junmyeon works as an online freelancer and is currently looking for a job which could make him settle where his dad is. 

 

 

“congrats! kuha ka na ng favorite mong pancit canton. hindi kita ililista, promise.”

 

another yay for kyungsoo!

 

 

kyungsoo already texted his parents about his new job but of course, the spread of the news wouldn’t finish without the presence of the kim jongdae.

 

he went to their house but his mom told him that the guy wasn’t there so there could only be one place where you can find jongdae.

 

 

_gulod’s gym._

 

 

inakyat ni kyungsoo na ngayon ay naka black na shorts at blue na tshirt na may nakaprint na _never give up_. oo, very jeje, pero pambahay lang naman.

 

amoy men, as in kulob na lrt. pawis everywhere.

 

and andun na nga si jongdae, nasa treadmill.

 

kilala na siya ni kuya minseok na bantay ng gulod’s. he knows that kyungsoo is just here to meet jongdae so free entrance lang siya.

 

“nakakailang 10 pesos ka na diyan?”

 

“mga dalawa palang naman, brad.”

 

“di mo ba tatanungin kung anong nangyari sakin ngayon?” ngawi ni kyungsoo. hindi naman siya ganito, sadyang excited lang siyang i-spread the good news of the lord today.

 

“paano kung ayoko?”

 

“lilibre sana kita pancit canton eh.”

 

huling 30 seconds nalang ni jongdae and medyo hingal na hingal na siya. the treadmill stopped and he took his nike towel to make punas his face. “how was your day, kyungsoo?”

 

 

_gusto mo lang naman ng pancit canton, eh._

 

 

“i got a job!” kyungsoo said in a cheerful way. di pa kasi nawawala yung energy niya.

 

“woah! saan naman yan?”

 

“jp morgan.”

 

“hanep!” kinuha na ni jongdae yung bag niya para makababa na sila ni kyungsoo pero nilapitan siya ni sehun.

 

 

si sehun yung show off sa gym. yung naggrugrunt kahit ang gaan ng binubuhat. hindi mo malaman kung may arthritis or oa lang talaga. pero oo, gwapo. sweaty. prefers pubg mobile over rules of survival. may motor na yamaha. ang ingay magpatakbo ng engine kahit hindi pa naman niya nahuhulugan ng fully paid.

 

 

and if sir baekhyun is here to react, he would likely say _jusq with a q._

 

 

“here’s your water bottle nga pala. inubos ko na nga pala, i hope you don’t mind.” he gave jongdae a wink and went back to his weights station.

 

“umiinom siya sa water bottle mo? agik?” tanong ni kyungsoo.

 

“oo, brad. no homo. just water bottle buddies.” 

 

 

_no homo ka diyan._

 

 

so kyungsoo continued his kwento about his makati adventures until he almost forgot to brought the kuya coffee bean topic.

 

“sino si kuya coffee bean?” sabay nguya ni jongdae sa shawarma niyang nabili sa labas ng krus because buy 1 take 1. yung isa kay kyungsoo and of course, kyungsoo paid for it.

 

“he’s this guy na sobrang gwapo. matangkad, moreno then he smiled at me nung nakita niya akong nakatingin sa kanya when he waiting for the elevator door to close.” halos ma-spill yung sauce ng shawarma sa kilig ni kyungsoo. “his name is jongin, by the way.”

 

“ang fuckboy naman nung name.”

 

“grabe naman ‘to.”

 

“tapos?”

 

“then i got out of the conference room tapos andun siya. huhu.” yung _huhu_ talaga ni kyungsoo is the  _huhu_ as in the internet expression. “he introduced his name then sometimes, lunch daw kami.”

 

“pumayag ka naman?”

 

“oo...” shy na sabi ni kyungsoo. “sabi ko sure…”

 

“anak ng tokwa.” jongdae said as he set aside his shawarma para pagalitan si kyungsoo. “rupok much?”

 

“tumahimik ka nga diyan. akala mo naman hindi mo pinaltos si minseok from gulod’s”

 

“wag kang maingay!” ngali-ngaling takpan ni jongdae yung plump lips ni kyungsoo and medyo pinagtitinginan na rin sila ng mga tricycle driver na nakapila sa gilid nila. “baka may makarinig sayo!”

 

“see? we are both marupoks. tinulungan ka lang ni minseok paano gamitin yung weights tapos… wala na finish na.”

 

“okay, enough.” jongdae hushed kyungsoo and that ended their conversation. the rest of the evening followed by the endless ang probinsyano came along with their pancit canton calamansi flavor plus two boiled eggs. the best friends happily chatted about the past and their awful embarrassment and kyungsoo thought that he really has a nice life compared to yesterday.

 

 

now, back to jongin kim.

 

 

according to jongdae kim, fuckboy itong si jongin because of his name. tipong heartbreaker daw ang mga datingan ng combination ng kanyang buong pangala.

 

but is he really one of them?

 

 

sige. let’s rewind what contained jongin’s excuse to sir baekhyun: nagkaroon ng lagnat pero umattend ng vroom vroom show.

 

1) which is true (the vroom vroom show part) because he was a part of that event. he drifted his beloved car all around the showcase platform along with his friend taemin na part ng Don’t Blame The Kids (DBTK) founders of manila.

 

2) was jongin interested in the r-breezy babes? nope. cute guys ang hanap niya and they mostly get free carwash (pero siyempre dapat sexy, yung hinuhump ng mga girls yung car ni jongin) so he thought that it’s quite beneficiary to be on that event.

 

which leads us to the conclusion na: nashowcase niya yung vroom vroom niya, collected new numbers from potential friends and connections, free drinks, may mga nagpapapicture, may free carwash pa. wais si jongin, mga mehn.

 

 

winner winner chicken dinner.

 

 

additional facts: jongin has a soft heart for krispy kreme and romcoms, which where he got his pledge na _no genuine love, no eut._ he’s never kissed anyone in his whole entire life (except his dog who he cherishes so much) so he’s still looking for The One.

 

mabait si jongin. dean’s lister. lasallian. conscious sa grades and product output. without his ideas, sir baekhyun would most likely flunk but is never conscious about his punctuality kasi heavy sleeper. kahit anong tapik mo, hindi magigising.

 

so, fuckboy pa ba si jongin? ikaw na ang humusga.

 

 

kyungsoo woke up in the morning feeling like p diddy. it’s his first day in his job. ready na yung necktie niya, yung breath mints niya, handkerchief na armando carusso, ballpen niyang ngayon ay m&g na and yung pinakamamahal niyang sling bag.

 

all set na si kyungsoo. his face is moisturized by myra-e and his hair is styled using bench’s clay-doh. his work starts at eight in the morning but knowing that it’s always a struggle in edsa, he woke up at five and is ready to leave at six.

 

 

skip na natin.

 

 

nakalapat na yung pwet ni kyungsoo sa harapan ni kuyang pawisin sa sobrang siksikan sa mrt.

_shaw boulevard palang, oh my god._

 

if he attempts to seat down on the vacant seat near him every time, nauunahan siya ng mga manong laging naka manspread.

 

and mind you, it’s raining quite hard outside and that doesn’t make kyungsoo feel any better, at all.

 

 

kyungsoo’s hell journey to makati continued and fortunately, he found freedom after he removed his body from that hell container. when walks towards the escalator heading to the exit ng ayala station, it felt like a new dimension. the air is clean, no anghits. all good.

 

the rain has also stopped which gave kyungsoo the signal that this day is going to be better despite of its not-so-good start. his baskil is also becoming dry because of the cold air of the atmosphere is giving right now kasi mehn, jesus take the wheel.

 

 

and so kyungsoo happily walked towards the end of his destination which is his new office, until his humming of “i’m walking on sunshine” was replaced by his malutong na “putang ina.”

 

kasi kyungsoo was so near to enter his building until an asshole who drove too fast, natalsikan ng sobra yung polo ni kyungsoo ng ulan from the water filled hole sa kalsada ng tapat ng entrance.

 

the driver hurriedly came out from his seat and started to look for the person he had caused a misfortune.

 

“i’m so sorry, shet. i’m so sorr-“ their eyes met and realized who were standing in front of them.

 

“jongin?”

 

“kyungsoo?”

 

and sa sitwasyon na ganito, jongin kim wished na sana nagpa-late nalang siya at sana sinimulan nalang niya ang kanyang kasipagan sa susunod na linggo.


	3. jongdae saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation sa kagaguhan ni jongin kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for kyungsoo and kuya coffee bean!

nag-alarm si jongin kim ng four ng madaling araw because he knows that he will not get up immediately around that time.

 

before he went to sleep, he thought that the alarm would not be enough so he added 4:05, 4:20, 4:35 and 4:50 on the queued list.

 

and the rest of the happenings followed – jongin kim became a mantikang tulog na nakatuck in sa blue niyang sheets na parang gago kasi nilalamig na at umuulan pati sa labas, naka-aircon pa rin.

 

pero wala eh, jongin still woke up around 5:15, setting aside that his work starts at around 8 and the traffic in makati is so malala kapag monday morning.

 

pagpasensyahan na. naga-adjust pa sa punctual life si kuya coffee bean.

 

a loud groan escaped from his lips (yes naman, ang drama ng description) as he stood by the counter of his kitchen. wala lang, andun lang siya. hawak hawak yung mug niyang may “hustle harder” na label sa harapan, staring into space, parang gago.

 

his phone vibrated and that made jongin to go back to the reality. a text from NDRRMC and a text message from _sehun oh_ slipped in his notifications.

 

according to NDRRMC, uulan mamayang umaga hanggang hapon which _dinged!_ jongin’s mind na he really needs to hurry up and the second _ding!_ came from the second text that says

 

“pare, dude, need ka daw ni sir baekhyun at 9am bilisan mo”

– which was sent around 4:30am.

 

 

remember sehun from gulod’s? yamaha motor boy?

 

officemate ni jongin kim.

 

 

there is a saying na lumiliit ang edsa kapag umuulan, which is if you will observe, true. not literally, ha. figuratively. and jongin knows that so well so he really hurried up. he went straight to take a shower. after that, kuskos dito, kuskos sa singit and sabay bihis. the adrenaline rush is real. if he was playing for nba, he really needs to have a buzzer beater moment or else magwa-walk out siya katulad ng nangyari kay lebron nung last season.

 

 

so jongin kim took the sugar, the milk and the coffee from the kitchen and starting pouring them on his mug. he was aiming for drinking it all in one or two tungga but a loud “PUTA!” echoed in the four walls of his condo.

 

 

here’s what happened:

 

instead of grabbing the milk container, he picked up the wrong one which made his coffee turned into a salty one.

 

_gago dude pare bro,_

 

 _ang alat._  

 

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK gago”, jongin said sabay kuha ng tubig to rinse off the salt in his mouth and at this point, he is really wide awake than before.

 

and yes, jongin is definitely having the worst morning of his life and the fact that there’s an overview in his condo about the situation in edsa cubao is not making it better.

 

 

his phone rang as he was looking for his car keys na hindi niya mahanap kasi _tangina talaga, jongin kim, ang tamad mo kasing ilagay sa tamang lugar ang mga bagay-bagay. kelan ka ba uunlad?_

 

 

he answered it with no hesitation or looking at the id caller’s name because he really doesn’t give a fuck about everything na. all that matters to him right now is to get out of his condo and start the engine of his car.

 

 

“asaan ka na?” sehun asked.

 

“on the way na ako, edsa na.” jongin said as he opened the window of his room tapos nilagay niya sa labas yung phone niya, hoping that sehun would hear the endless honks outside.

 

 

pero hindi talaga, mukha lang siyang tanga na iri-risk yung cellphone niyang mahulog sa lapag.

 

 

“gago ka pala eh, sa edsa ka kaya nakatira.”

 

“oo na, oo na. see you. ” he was the first to hang up and finally, pababa na si jongin, heading to the parking lot to start his day.

 

 

jongin kim tokyo drifted all his way down to makati. what i mean is that he made singit singit to all opportunities that he could take and honked his horn non-stop so everyone would be pressured that they really need to set their vehicles aside so he could make daan sa road. fortunately, mmda officers didn’t see his act of pagmamadali or else, ticket ang masasampal sa mukha niya.

 

his travel time took him about an hour or two. he quite made the cut for his 8am call time but on his way to the parking lot of the building, feeling niya may natamaan siya because of the _putang ina_ he heard outside. he checked his side view mirror and checked what happened, and it seems that he was right except that he didn’t hit anything or anyone, may natalsikan lang talaga.

 

ng sobra.

 

 

flashback:

 

_he went down from his vehicle and approached the person na nabasa niya._

_“i’m so sorry, shet. i’m so sorr-“_

_“jongin?”_

_“kyungsoo?”_

 

back to continuation:

 

“kyungsoo, oh my god, i am so sorry, i didn’t mean to-“ jongin’s pleading got cut off when kyungsoo just stared at his wet (na medyo may putik) polo and his face turned into a frown. a few people quite gathered around to see what was happening and kyungsoo noticed it.

 

he seems like he was about to cry.

 

jongin couldn’t do anything aside from saying sorry. he didn’t mean to embarrass him in front of everyone and he thought that maybe yung tingin ni kyungsoo sa kanya now is like, really bad.

_fuck, jongin kim, do something._

“sorry, kyungsoo. i’ll buy you nalang another polo later eto nalang muna suotin mo.” jongin was about to head inside the car to get his blazer but yung mahinang “wag na. thank you nalang.” ni kyungsoo, rinig na rinig niya.

 

jongin feels a million times worse than earlier.

 

“no, no-“ jongin couldn’t think of any possible solution to make kyungsoo feel better so he offered nalang kyungsoo to get out of that spot tapos deretso nalang sila sa parking lot so he could do something about it.

which kyungsoo agreed to it naman kasi sobrang nahihiya siya after he heard almost everyone saying “hala, ano bayan” and “i feel bad for him”.

 

 _me too_ , kyungsoo said to himself. _me too._

 

kyungsoo’s heart is quite fragile. you may see him very bungisngis most of the times but he used to experience public humiliation when he was forced to join a speech contest when he was a child. his mind went blank and he couldn’t say something until he heard everyone is making fun out of him that time and that left him a scar in his mind na he couldn’t really take it if he’s the spotlight of everything.

 

kung malakas si kyungsoo sa intra and interpersonal communications, public and extended communications are his weaknesses.

 

 

jongin parked his car on his usual spot. they sat there in silence – jongin looking at kyungsoo and kyungsoo looking down at his polo.

 

jongin handed him a box of tissue and kyungsoo picked up a couple to wipe his tears then he texted someone to borrow an extra polo because he knows too well that this person has always extra clothes in his drawer kasi every friday is friday madness, sabi nga ng magic 89.9.

 

“nahiraman na pala kita ng polo. sana magkasya sayo.”

 

bumalik na yung slight na ngiti ni kyungsoo and sobrang gumaan yung pakiramdam ni jongin when he saw that. it’s like he didn’t had a hard time to be on time for work.

 

 

feel naman niya okay na sila ni kyungsoo kaya okay na siya.

 

 

“sorry nga pala ulit. i wanted to be friends with you pa naman sana but i guess that ruined the fun.”

 

“hala, okay lang.” sabi ni kyungsoo na nanlaki yung mata kasi let’s face it, crush niya pa din naman si jongin.

 

“please,” jongin held kyungsoo’s hand like, firm yung hawak. “let me make it up to you.”

 

“no, no, it’s okay-“

 

“i’ll take you out on a date?”

 

“HA?” at this point, hindi lang yung mata ni kyungsoo yung nanlaki, pati yung korte ng bibig niya when he said that.

 

 

_nagpanic si jongin._

 

 

“no, no what i mean is diba sabi ko lunch tayo tapos-“

 

“ah, ayun ba yun. i’ll see, ha. hehe.”

 

 

ayan nanaman yung hehe ni kyungsoo na made jongin smile pero he thought that kyungsoo didn’t get his intention na he wanted to take him out on a date talaga, instead, lunch lang ata yung naintindihan niya and _kyungsoo said pa naman na he will see if he could_ na mas lalong napagisipan ni jongin na _tangina, nacreepihan ata sa akin ‘to._

 

 

the silence between them after the conversation broke when someone shouted “hoy jongin, nasaan ka!” from the outside.

 

and there was a tall, lean familiar figure in kyungsoo’s sight.

 

si water bottle ni jongdae.

 

jongin honked his horn and lowered down his window. sehun approached him with a paper bag on hand and napansin ata si kyungsoo na nakatingin din sa kanya.

 

“uy!” sabi kay kyungsoo. “aren’t you a friend of jongdae?”

 

jongin turned his head to kyungsoo and asked, “kilala mo ‘to?”

 

“ah, oo. nag-g-gym sa amin yan. sehun, right?”

 

“nakuha mo.” tas sabay wink.

 

 

sehun looked closely on the two males seating in the car. he noticed that jongin’s hair is not fixed properly, kyungsoo is quite blushing and his polo is-

 

 

“WOAH, teka.” sigaw ni sehun. “anong nangyari sa inyo?”

 

“w-wala!” they said in unison.

 

“bakit ka nanghihiram ng polo, jongin?”

 

“kasi si kyungsoo-“

 

“BAKIT BASA YUNG POLO MO?”

 

“hindi wala talagang nangyari-“

 

 

we all have that one friend who will question everything in a joking manner because he thinks that something fishy happened even though deep down inside, he trusts his friend naman na he is matino naman in life.

 

and that is sehun oh to jongin kim who prays every time na sana mahanap na ni jongin yung ultimate Espesyal Ung Tao ng buhay niya.

 

 

“sehun, wala talagang nangyari. akin na nga yang polo.”

 

“sungit.” sehun handed the uniqlo paper bag and said, “pasabi hi kay jongdae.”

 

“oo na, alis na. ty.”

 

 

sehun went back to the building and awkward nanaman silang dalawa.

 

“ah, palit lang ako ha.”

 

“sige.”

 

 

kyungsoo went out of his car and headed towards the nearest comfort room in the lot. while he was walking, he called jongdae.

_jongdae, sumagot ka. oh my god._

“anyare?”

 

“kasama ko si jongin. shet.”

 

“BAKIT?”

 

“kasi natalsikan niya ako ng tubig gamit ng kotse tapos ngayon nagbibihis ako kasi hiniraman ako ni jongin ng polo kay sehun.”

 

“sehun? as in sehun oh? gym?”

 

kyungsoo shut the door of the one toilet seat bathroom. nilagay niya yung paper bag sa sink and ni-loudspeaker niya yung phone niya so he could still talk to jongdae while changing clothes.

 

“small world diba. oo. parang close ata sila eh.”

 

“talaga nga naman.”

 

“teka lang. jongin asked me out on a date kasi nga natalsikan ako.”

 

feeling ni kyungsoo narinig ni jongin yung _oh my god_  ni jongdae kasi sobrang lakas talaga.

 

kyungsoo observed himself in the mirror and medyo malaki yung polo sa kanya kahit tinuck-in na niya.

 

“what did you say?”

 

“sabi ko i’ll see.” and narinig ni jongdae yung deep sigh ni kyungsoo over the phone.

 

“pero gusto mo?”

 

“oo naman.” kyungsoo bit his fingernail as he reminisced his sayang na moment sa buhay niya.

 

“magkasama pa naman kayo diba?”

 

“oo.”

 

“kyungsoo.” jongdae took a deep breath and started stating his instructions. even though he thought that jongin kim is a fuccboi, he seems nice naman pala based on what kyungsoo has said (pero medyo nainis siya dun sa talsikan part).

 

“listen closely, kyungsoo.”

 

“jongdae, ano to-“

 

“kyungsoo. focus.”

 

“sige…?”

 

“sabihin mo nagugutom ka, pagnagyaya na kumain, the date is set but if not, bahala ka na. it was your fault for not saying yes earlier.”

 

 

sometimes, jongdae serves as the mind of kyungsoo whenever his world is in shambles. konsensya ng bayan? utak ng katipunan? best friend mong nagbibigay ng advice na kung siya nga hindi nasusunod yung mga sinasabi niya kay kyungsoo? that’s jongdae kim.

 

 

“hindi ko ata kaya…” kyungsoo was done fixing his new polo and after multiple attempts of adjusting it, it looks normal than before.

 

“you will NEVER,” jongdae really emphasized the word never for the sake of kyungsoo’s one chance in a lifetime moment. “get a boyfriend if you are like that.”

 

 

ang tanong, kaya nga ba ni kyungsoo?

 

 

kyungsoo went back to jongin’s car. jongin’s hair is not disheveled anymore, amoy fresh lemon na yung auto niya, maayos na ang lahat.

 

pero nagtitinginan lang talaga silang dalawa.

 

naghihintayan ata kung sinong mauunang magsalita?

 

 

and so it happened.

 

 

“nagugu-“

 

“kyungsoo.”

 

“ah, ikaw muna.” jongin insisted.

 

“na-“ medyo nanginginig talaga si kyungsoo nung sasabihin na niya yung advice ni jongdae.

 

 

what if nga if it will not work? what if magmukha siyang tanga? ano nga namang gagawin ni jongin kapag nagugutom si kyungsoo? kailangan talaga i-announce?

 

 

pero mas lalong magiging awkward if he will not continue what he’s about to say.

 

“nagugutom ako…” sabay tingin sa baba si kyungsoo.

_shet ka, jongdae kim._

but for jongin kim, it was another opportunity’s time to shine.

 

“kain tayo?”

 

 

hindi dineretso ni jongin na ililibre niya si kyungsoo and the likes. he wanted things to be simple at this very moment. he didn’t want to rush things na _agad agad, libre agad_ kasi halata na siya kaninang gusto niya nang i-date si kyungsoo.

 

he wanted to be friends at first talaga until maybe something would spark between them if love and time permit. si kyungsoo lang naman yung sobrang cute that’s why jongin couldn’t hold back his excitement to see what’s going to happen in the next few weeks with him together kasi advance siyang mag-isip.

 

 

and in that moment, at 9:25am, kyungsoo said yes to that offer and jongin’s smile is wider than ever. a genuine one – where happiness and hope are seen.

 

and in those moments that they were trying to figure out how things would work, mister yixing zhang was informed about the incident happened through the chikadoras outside his office (and he understood so he let it pass) and sir baekhyun is quite fuming about jongin’s unfulfilled wish about his newly reformed punctuality that was supposed to be effective today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody say thank you, jongdae kim.
> 
>  
> 
> this was the corniest fic i've ever written.   
> nevertheless, thank you for reading!


End file.
